


Two Weeks Is Too Long

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher Frank Iero, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank never thought he would be the sort of person to become involved in an illegal relationship, especially not with a student...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks Is Too Long

At first glance, Frank looked like a regular, run-of-the-mill teacher; his numerous tattoos covered by baggy cardigans, his hair tastefully pushed back from his face instead of hanging into his eyes like he used to wear it, he even wore glasses when he needed to read something.

If you were to ask anyone's opinion on the English teacher, they would say he was kind, interesting, funny, and that was pretty much it. That was all true of course, but there was so much _more_ to Frank that no one knew...no one except the one special boy Frank trusted more than anyone in the world.

Frank was the last person anyone would expect to do something illegal, he never had any nasty rumors started about him because no one had any reason to think that the perfect epitome of a teacher had a dark secret, and that was the way it was going to stay as long as Frank was careful, which he was, _most_ of the time.

But sometimes, it was so hard to play it safe, especially when Gerard was in the back of the class he was currently teaching, gazing at Frank with fuck me eyes whenever he noticed the teacher looking in his direction, and _really_ \- this whole situation was just entirely unfair. Frank was about two seconds away from losing his shit and kissing the life out of Gerard in front of a roomful of oblivious students.

It was his own fault though, because he had taken two weeks of leave to go visit his mother, who was currently recovering from a minor car accident. Even though it had been wonderful spending time with his mother again, being separated from Gerard had been borderline torturous, and seeing him like this, in school, where he could look but not touch was physically painful.

Frank never thought he would be the sort of person to become involved in an illegal relationship, especially not with a student, but Gerard was different, he was _special_ , and Frank had always had a crush on him, even back when he had been the annoying kid his mother made him babysit to earn extra cash on the weekends, back when they had been neighbors, and things had been _simple_ , but that wasn't the case anymore. Frank was still trying to get used to the newfound risks that came with his relationship with Gerard.

Their age difference was extreme, but it had never mattered to either of them, and they had become masters of keeping their relationship a secret. After Frank had gone off to college to earn his teaching degree, it hadn't mattered anymore, because Gerard wasn't able to deal with the distance. He had left Frank for someone else, someone close, someone _his age_ , and even though Frank's heart had been broken, he had let Gerard go, not that he had any other option at the time.

But then Frank had moved back home and gotten a job at the local high school, conveniently forgetting that Gerard would still be in his senior year. The horde of old memories came rushing back when Frank walked into his last class of his first day, only to be met with Gerard Way's name on the roll and the dark haired boy himself seated in the back, eyeing Frank suspiciously as if he wasn't quite sure if he was real.

It hadn't taken them long to start back up where they had left off, Gerard having broken up with Bert or _whatever_ his name was a few months ago. If Frank ignored the fact that Gerard was his student now, it was almost as if nothing had changed, even though it _had_ , but Frank didn't give a shit. He was hopelessly in love with Gerard Way, and trying to fight the pull between them was impossible, so Frank was done avoiding the inevitable fact that he and Gerard belonged together.

But right now, Frank was entirely fed up with the intense attraction he felt toward the black haired boy. This was not the time or the place to be getting hard over illicit thoughts of his student, but Frank couldn't ignore the way his slacks were beginning to tent slightly when Gerard began sucking on his pen in what looked like an absentminded gesture, which Frank knew it was _anything_ but. Gerard was being a little shit because he was well aware that Frank was avidly watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Thanks to his obvious problem, Frank was confined to sitting behind his desk for the rest of the lesson. Luckily for him, the class was just working on a short story today, so he didn't have to get up and write on the board or anything like that, which kept his embarrassing boner hidden from the prying eyes of his students.

Frank tried to pass the time by reading over some old papers that he was supposed to have graded last week, but it was impossible to concentrate with Gerard distracting him. Frank quickly abandoned the pointless task, instead, pretending to observe the class idly when he was really just focused on Gerard.

Finally, there was only five minutes left for the day. Frank was known for releasing the students early as long as they had gotten all of their work done, so it wasn't a surprise to anyone when Frank asked them to turn in their papers so he could make sure everyone had at least written something.

Frank was assaulted by a horde of teenagers desperately throwing their assignments in front of his nose in the hopes to be the first to be let go for the day, and after a quick glimpse at the hastily scrawled words which swam under his vision, Frank simply waved his hand, letting the children run free to go do whatever they did on a Friday evening.

But one student didn't dart for the door as if the room was on fire. Frank had warned Gerard that he couldn't hang around often, just in case people started to get suspicious, but as Frank was opening his mouth in preparation to chastise his boyfriend, he noticed that he was still clutching his piece of notebook paper in his hand, a sly grin painted across his face.

"Here's my assignment Mr. Iero," Gerard whispered huskily. Frank had to suppress a shudder that was threatening to overtake his body at Gerard's breathy words.

Frank took Gerard's paper with slightly shaking hands, surprised to see that there were only a few sentences decorating the blue-lined page, which was slightly odd; Gerard was usually a very eloquent writer, if a bit obscure, but when Frank actually focused on what Gerard had decided to pen down, he instantly understood that this wasn't the assignment he had asked for at all.

_I have missed you so much_

_Don't leave me for so long again...I don't think I can take it_

_I'm aching for you...please_

_I want you to fuck me on your desk_

"Gee...this is - this is _not_ okay," Frank stammered out, but he couldn't hide the way his voice lowered slightly with arousal, or the way his dick jumped in his pants as he allowed himself to imagine Gerard spread out across his desk, his pale skin contrasting with the dark wood as Frank pushed into him forcefully.

"I know...I didn't complete the assignment, I think you need to hold me after school in detention so I get the chance to do it right," Gerard suggested, his long eyelashes fluttering as he stared at Frank with pleading eyes.

" _Fuck_..." Frank hissed as he ran his hands through his hair in agitation, trying his best to regain control of himself before this situation spiraled into dangerous territory.

"Let's just go back to my place Gee, I can fuck you there, I'll make it so good for you," Frank whispered, trying to keep his voice as low as possible, even though the classroom was empty besides the two of them.

"Please Frank...I can't wait, and everyone is gone - it's Friday, even the janitor takes off early...I _need_ you," Gerard begged, circling around the desk slowly as if he was afraid that Frank would bolt if he moved any faster, and _honestly_ \- that's exactly what Frank should have done, but his feet seemed to be glued to the floor at the moment, and all he could do was watch as Gerard slunk toward him nervously.

"I - I...." Frank stuttered out, refusing to meet Gerard's gaze, because he knew as soon as he saw the lust in his boyfriend's eyes, he would be lost. Frank couldn't risk everything they had worked so hard to keep secret all for one fuck... _could he?_

"I'm so hard Frank - _please_...just this once?" Gerard whined, slipping into Frank's lap with an effortless grace that Frank would never manage to emulate, but all thoughts of Gerard's fluid movements escaped Frank's head as soon as he felt Gerard's hard length rubbing against his own.

As Gerard began to grind against Frank slowly, Frank realized that he was well and truly fucked, because Gerard wasn't the only one who needed this, Frank needed it too. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it to his house before he ended up bending Gerard over the closest surface - _hell_ \- he didn't even think he would make it into his car.

This room _did_ have a lock, and only one window facing outside...Gerard was right after all - no one was here, because who the fuck hung around after school on a Friday, so they should be safe.

So Frank gave in to the heated pool of lust that was bubbling in his stomach, and before he could consider his actions any further, he pulled Gerard in by his tie, slamming their lips together in a heated kiss. It was all teeth, and tongues, and soft gasps for air, desperate and messy, but so _fucking_ good, the pressure of their lips leaving Frank hard as a rock and aching for more.

"Get down on the desk...pants off," Frank growled suddenly, pushing Gerard off him gently so he could stalk across the room and lock the door, trying to ignore the smile that pulled at his lips when he glimpsed the expression of happiness that overtook Gerard's face at his words.

" _Fuck_ Frank..." Gerard moaned, fumbling with his belt buckle eagerly as Frank went over to the window, pulling the blinds shut with a sharp snap.

"You will call me _sir_ , this is detention after all, and you are being punished," Frank reprimanded him. If Gerard wanted sex on his desk, they were going to do it his way, and judging by the accompanying moan Gerard let out, he was _totally_ okay with that.

"Yes sir..." Gerard gasped, dropping his pants quickly, stepping out of the fabric before leaning down against the desk, and _fuck_ \- the little shit wasn't wearing any underwear, which was made very apparent when he raised his ass in the air enticingly.

" _Fuck_...look at you right now, such a fucking slut - so hungry for my cock," Frank smirked, smacking Gerard's lightly on his right ass cheek, drinking in the hitched intake of breath that followed.

"I'm your slut Frank...only yours - _oh_ _god_ , I'll do anything for you," Gerard gasped, pushing back against Frank's hand as he hit him again, a little bit harder this time.

"You like that - you want to be spanked don't you?" Frank groaned out, tearing open the top two button of his crisp white shirt in an attempt to cool down slightly, because it suddenly felt like it was two hundred degrees in the small room.

"Yes sir...I've been so bad, I deserve it," Gerard moaned, his hand slipping down to stroke his already throbbing cock, but Frank wasn't going to let Gerard get off that easily.

"Don't you dare fucking touch yourself," Frank growled, dealing Gerard a harsh slap that had his entire body tensing with pain before a low moan left his mouth.

"It _hurts_ sir...I need to come," Gerard whined, but he did remove his hand, giving Frank an impressive view of his leaking cock.

"God baby...you look so good like this, you have no idea how badly I want to fuck you," Frank muttered, the ache that had been burning in his stomach all day intensifying a thousand fold just by looking at Gerard all spread out and ready for him.

"Then do it... _please_ sir," Gerard gasped, tilting his hips upward in a silent invitation that had Frank biting his lip to suppress a loud moan.

"I want to, but I don't have lube...gotta prep you first." Frank circled around behind Gerard, sucking on his index finger as he went.

"I don't need it, I just need you - your cock... _oh god_ ," Gerard cut off as Frank began tracing his pink hole with one spit soaked finger, not pushing in yet, just pressing, _teasing_ him, enjoying the way Gerard's legs shuddered underneath him wildly.

"You better shut that pretty mouth of yours before I decide to gag you," Frank chuckled huskily, loving the way Gerard instantly fell silent, his heavy breathing the only sound which escaped from his closed mouth.

"Please don't sir, I'll be quiet," Gerard mewled, pushing back against Frank's finger greedily, earning himself another smack from the palm of Frank's hand.

"You are lucky I want you so badly baby, or I would leave you like this, all hard and aching, that's what you deserve for misbehaving, but _fuck_ \- I need you," Frank groaned, dropping to his knees heavily as he spoke.

Even though he loved drawing things out, and he wanted to tease Gerard until he was writhing and begging for his cock, this wasn't the place for that, and _honestly_ , Frank needed to get inside Gerard soon before he came in his pants like a horny teenager.

" _Oh god_ \- Frank," Gerard gasped when Frank began licking at his inner thigh gently, rising higher with each stroke of his tongue.

Frank knew that Gerard was well aware of what was coming, his spread legs and hitched breathing attested to his excitement, but Gerard still seemed surprised when Frank finally licked across Gerard's hole, his body jerking erratically as Frank tongued the ring of muscle determinedly before Gerard finally loosened up and let him inside.

"Frank...oh my god - _please_ ," Gerard cried out, the volume of his voice rising much too loud in the quiet room, but Frank was too preoccupied to care; his only focus right now was Gerard's ass, on shoving his tongue as deep inside of him as possible, ignoring his own throbbing cock in favor of concentrating on Gerard's pleasure at the moment.

Gerard was moaning constantly now, and if anyone walked by, it would be obvious what was happening behind the closed door, but Frank had forgotten about their location for the time being. He really couldn't think of anything else with his mouth on Gerard's ass, eating him out hungrily as Gerard's hips twitched wildly, his body shaking with each movement of Frank's tongue.

"Frank - _more_ , I need more, fuck me please?" Gerard groaned, shoving his ass back onto Frank's face as Frank pushed inside even deeper, sucking on the skin around his tongue gently, and _fuck_ \- Gerard tasted so good.

Frank was pretty sure he could come like this if Gerard continued making those sounds, but that wasn't what Frank wanted - he wanted to fuck Gerard so hard it would hurt for him to sit down for the next few days, so with one last swipe of his tongue, Frank pulled away from Gerard's wet hole, clenching his jaw in an attempt to alleviate the dull ache in his muscles.

Frank was expecting Gerard's soft whimper when he removed his tongue from his ass, so Frank quickly replaced it with two fingers, scissoring them inside him roughly, curling his digits at just the right angle to have Gerard crying out loudly as he brushed against his spot.

"Frank - sir... _please_ , I can't - _fuck_...I'm so close, I - I," Gerard trailed off weakly.

Frank could tell that Gerard was almost on the edge; his breathing was hitching in his chest, and his cock was leaking heavily, leaving a wet spot every time it rubbed against the desk.

So Frank removed his fingers quickly, ignoring Gerard's pathetic whine as he tore down his pants, tossing off his underwear as well before spitting in his hand and giving his aching cock a few quick pumps.

"You sure about this?" Frank asked as he lined himself up with Gerard's quivering hole, resisting the urge to thrust all the way in straight away, because they usually used lube. Frank knew this was going to hurt, and even though Gerard seemed to like a bit of pain, Frank was afraid this might be taking it too far.

"Yes - so _fucking_ sure...fuck me," Gerard demanded. Frank sighed in relief when he heard his answer, because he was so hard that it actually hurt, and he didn't know what he would have done if Gerard had backed out right now. " _Please_..." Gerard whispered again, his voice hoarse and wrecked from pleasure, and _fuck_ \- Frank was blown away by how fucking hot Gerard looked right now.

"Holy shit Gee..." Frank gritted out in between his clenched teeth, slipping inside of him inch by inch, trying to go as slow as possible to make this mostly painless for Gerard.

Frank's vision blurred as he finally bottomed out, because Gerard was tight - _always_ so tight, and Frank had to pause for a moment to tamper down the rising heat in his stomach; the combination of two weeks without Gerard and very little time to compensate with his hand had left Frank ridiculously worked up. He could tell that this wasn't going to last long at all, which was probably a good thing given their location.

"Move Frank, oh god... _please_ ," Gerard moaned, shoving his hips back rapidly, taking Frank that much deeper, hitting his spot in the process, which had Gerard trembling wildly as soft cries fell from his throat.

"Fucking hell Gee, so fucking hot," Frank moaned, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into Gerard at a brutal pace, making sure to hit his spot dead on every time.

Frank reached down with his hands, spreading Gerard's ass cheeks wide so he could watch the way his cock disappeared into his tight hole, losing himself in the repetitive motion as Gerard's moans grew progressively louder and needier.

"Harder Frank - sir, please don't stop, I'm so close," Gerard gasped, his body clenching down tightly around Frank's cock after a particularly rough thrust.

"I can't...it's too much, _oh fuck._ Gee - I'm gonna come," Frank whined, quickening his pace as much as he could, his thrusts growing sloppy as the pressure in his stomach reached an unbearable level. Even though Frank wanted this to last forever, he couldn't hold on any longer, and he had to let go.

Keening deep in his throat, Frank collapsed against Gerard's sweaty back as his orgasm tore through him, his limbs shaking as his cock pulsed heavily inside of Gerard's tight heat. Apparently the sensation of Frank coming in his ass was all Gerard could take, because suddenly, he was coming too, his muscles clenching around Frank's dick as he spurted across the mahogany desk with a loud cry.

Frank gasped quietly as he pulled out, marveling at the way his come was already dripping down Gerard's thighs, his hole wet and stretched out in an obscene way that had Frank's dick stirring in excitement once again, and Frank knew it wouldn't take long for him to work himself up for round two.

"Oh my god Frank...that was - _wow_ ," Gerard mumbled softly, turning over so he was lying on his back, avoiding the wet spot he had made on the desk.

"Get dressed you dork," Frank chuckled, smacking Gerard's pale thigh playfully, but Gerard simply ignored him, throwing an arm over his face as he sighed in contentment.

"You know, that was on my bucket list," Gerard spoke up after a minute of silence, during which Frank had managed to pull his pants back on, and he was now trying to re-button his shirt properly with less than satisfactory results.

" _Seriously_ \- you are such a weirdo," Frank scoffed, but he quickly pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's cheek when he caught sight of his affronted stare.

"Oh come on, I'm dating a teacher, so it's not like you should be surprised," Gerard giggled, finally sitting up slowly and beginning to pull on his slacks.

"True, but this was a one-time thing," Frank reminded Gerard, because no matter how amazing desk sex had been, it was way too dangerous, and they probably wouldn't be this lucky ever again.

"I know, and that's more than enough, I just missed you a lot, and I couldn't resist," Gerard blushed softly, buttoning his pants with shaky fingers.

"I missed you too baby, I'm going to have to find a way to take you with me next time."

"I would love that," Gerard grinned eagerly, pulling Frank into a soft embrace.

"And I love you," Frank sighed, nuzzling into Gerard's neck gratefully.

He really did love him: _student_ or not, _age difference_ or not, it didn't matter, because this thing between him and Gerard was more than just fucking, it was _real_ , and _special -_ Frank would even go so far as to say it was _life-changing_ , and no one could convince Frank differently, consequences be damned.


End file.
